Talk:The Adventures of Barney
Mitchell Kriegman Edit Talk0 26,439pages on this wiki Writer.kriegman Mitchell Kriegman is a writer/producer dedicated to developing innovative content for children and their parents. His production company, Big Big Productions, developed the patented technique called Shadowmation which utilizes real time virtual sets and Bunraku style team puppetry. The process has been used in The Book of Pooh, It's a Big Big World and the fourth season opening of Bear in the Big Blue House. Among his many honors, he has received numerous Emmys and Parents Choice awards for his work in children's programming. He's the father of three children, each three years apart in age. His latest project, It's a Big Big World is in production at Wainscott Studios, a state-of-the-art animation and production facility in Wainscott, New York. Contentshide 1 Credits 2 Bear in the Big Blue House Credits List 3 Sources 4 External links CreditsEdit Group.kriegman 100th episode celebration. ◾ Creator: Bear in the Big Blue House, The Book of Pooh, It's a Big Big World, Clarissa Explains It All ◾ Writer: The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree, Bear in the Big Blue House, It's a Big Big World, Saturday Night Live, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Doug, Reading Rainbow ◾ Composer: Bear in the Big Blue House, It's a Big Big World ◾ Director: Bear in the Big Blue House, It's a Big Big World ◾ Executive Producer: Bear in the Big Blue House, It's a Big Big World Bear in the Big Blue House Credits ListEdit ◾Director ◾Episode 110: Dancin' the Day Away ◾Episode 111: A Wagon of a Different Color ◾Episode 124: Lost Thing ◾Episode 125: Listen Up! ◾Episode 126: Friends for Life ◾Episode 202: Raiders of the Lost Cheese ◾Episode 204: Clear as a Bell ◾Episode 210: It's All in Your Head ◾Episode 214: The Big Blue Housecall ◾Episode 212: Bear's Birthday Bash ◾Episode 213: Picture This ◾Episode 221: Dance Fever! ◾Episode 222: Afraid Not ◾Episode 223: I Gotta Be Me ◾Episode 232: Boys Will Be Boys ◾Episode 233: I Was Just Thinking ◾Episode 235: And to All a Good Night ◾Episode 236: Call It a Day ◾Episode 238: What's the Story? ◾Episode 239: When You've Got to Go! ◾Episode 301: Friends at Play ◾Episode 302: Nothing to Fear ◾Episode 303: Lost and Found ◾Episode 305: Halloween Bear ◾Episode 313: I For-Got Rhythm!? ◾Episode 315: Morning Glory ◾Episode 316: That Healing Feeling ◾Episode 324: Go to Sleep ◾Episode 325: A Berry Bear Christmas (1) ◾Episode 326: A Berry Bear Christmas (2) ◾Episode 401: Welcome to Woodland Valley (1) ◾Episode 402: Welcome to Woodland Valley (2) ◾Episode 403: Step By Step ◾Episode 404: First Day at Mouse School ◾Episode 418: To Clean or Not to Clean ◾Episode 419: The Great Bandini ◾Episode 423: Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash ◾Episode 425: Let it Go ◾Episode 426: This Is Your Life, Bear ◾Writer ◾Episode 102: Water, Water Everywhere ◾Episode 124: Lost Thing ◾Episode 125: Listen Up! ◾Episode 126: Friends for Life ◾Episode 222: Afraid Not ◾Episode 223: I Gotta Be Me ◾Episode 235: And to All a Good Night ◾Episode 236: Call It a Day ◾Episode 238: What's the Story? ◾Episode 239: When You've Got to Go! ◾Episode 313: I For-Got Rhythm!? ◾Episode 315: Morning Glory ◾Episode 324: Go to Sleep ◾Episode 325: A Berry Bear Christmas (1) ◾Episode 326: A Berry Bear Christmas (2) ◾Episode 401: Welcome to Woodland Valley (1) ◾Episode 402: Welcome to Woodland Valley (2) ◾Episode 425: Let it Go SourcesEdit ◾ Interview, The Book of Pooh: Stories From the Heart (home video) 2001 External linksEdit ◾TV.com Guide Page --- Additional Credits, Discussion, Review and Biography Options ◾IMDb --- Credits, Awards and More ◾MTV Filmography --- Detailed, though not complete filmography